


Bake Me A Cake

by anotherblight (orphan_account)



Series: It's 2am buy you're craving cake tumblr promp [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anotherblight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 2am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake in our underwear AU" promp from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake Me A Cake

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://mikewazowskitakesafall2008.tumblr.com/post/140831816993/its-2-am-but-youre-craving-cake-and-were-both

Sean had only stayed over at Adams apartment a few times. If he was correct, this was their 8th date and maybe the 4th time he’d spent the night. They were out at a bar with the rest of Funhaus, so maybe it’s not exactly a date but Sean was content with calling it one. He had drank a little too much and Adam had invited the younger to come home with him for the night.

* * *

 

Adam unlocked the door and Sean stumbled in.

_‘Why Adam, your suuuch a gentlemmm…’_

Sean’s slurring had Adam laughing, ‘Sean we’re going to bed’

_'You’re a party pooper Mr. Kovic,’_ Sean crowded Adam into the doorway so that his back was pressed against the door.

_'Sean, babe, you’re adorable but also pretty drunk. We’re going to bed, no funny business okay.’_

Sean’s shoulders slumped and he allowed himself to be guided to Adams bedroom.

* * *

 

Adam left Sean sitting on the edge of his bed to go to his closet to begin to undress. He turned to find Sean still sitting in the same positions staring intently at Adams now-discarded jeans.

_'Sean! I said no funny business okay, I’m not comfortable with doing anything while your drunk and I’m not.’_

Sean frowned but averted his gaze. Adam helped Sean out of his clothes and under the covers. Before climbing in behind his boyfriend he left the room and returned with a glass of water and a handful of mints to leave on the bedside table for Sean. Adam wasn’t tired but use knew Sean would probably fall right to sleep, which in turn would lull him to sleep. Adam curled around Sean’s back and waited to hear Sean’s breathing slow.

* * *

 

An hour had passed and Adam was sure Sean had finally fallen asleep.

_'Sean,’_ Adam whispered, _'Sean,’_ a little louder.

He didn’t want to move and stir the smaller man.

_'What Adam?’_ came the reply.

_'Did you even fall asleep?’_

_'I dunno maybe for a little while…then you were being noisy.’_

_'Fuck I’m sorry Sean, I can’t sleep…’_

Sean turned to face Adam, _'I mean, I’m drunk so I don’t have the best solution….I could, maybe, help?’_

Sean snaked his hand below the sheets to lightly play with Adams waistband.

_'No, that’s not necessary,’_ Adam grabs Sean’s wrist to still the motion and kisses the tip of the younger man’s nose.

Sean sits up and climbs out of the bed to go over to his discarded pile of clothes. He digs around in the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a lighter.

_'We could smoke?’_ He offers from his squatting position in the corner.

Adam sits up a little, _'I don’t smoke Sean and neither should you.’_

_'That’s not what I meant.’_ Sean pulls out a small joint next and joins Adam on the bed again.

_'Oh…I mean, I haven’t since college.’_

_'It’s cool if you don’t want to, we don’t have to it was just an idea.’_

_'No Sean, y'know what, yeah let’s do it.’_

* * *

 

_'Adam, why don’t you have any food in your fridge, you’re an adult with no food.’_

_'I’m an adult so I actually cook for myself.’_

Adam comes up behind Sean and runs his hands up the smallers’ chest.

_‘Well I’m an adult and I can’t cook for myself, that’s why I’ve got a boyfriend to do it for me.’_ Sean continues to dig around in the fridge before shrugging Adam off and moving onto the cupboards.

_‘You don’t even have any sweets! What kind of animal are you!’_

_‘I tend to eat those first actually,’_ Adam grins from his perch on the counter.

_‘Damnit, I really want something sweet…like – uh, cake. Do you have cake? Of course you don’t have cake.’_ Sean pouts and Adam tugs him into the space between his dangling legs for a kiss.

_‘Well then, I’ve got a surprise for you,’_ Adam nudges Sean out of the way so he can slip off the counter, _‘I have a couple boxes of that cake mix stuff somewhere.’_

_‘You mean we have to make it for ourselves,’_ Sean whines.

_‘Unless you want to eat the powder, then yes.’_ Adam bends down to sort through the small pantry under his kitchen sink.

_‘If you didn’t want anything sexual you should’ve put on some clothes before this because let me tell you, you’re the sweetest cake I’ll ever eat.’_

_‘You drunk is one thing, but drunk and high is something else.’_ Adam is blushing a deep red and doesn’t stand up to pass a box of chocolate cake mix to Sean.

_‘I know you’re blushing down there.’_

_‘Well now I know you to get you to feel confident.’_

* * *

 

_‘What now?’_ Sean asks.

The pair are standing in front of the kitchen island with only a single box of cake mix and a cake pan on the counter.

Adam shrugs, _‘well, it’s 2am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyways. So let’s bake in our underwear.’_


End file.
